Alphonce's Big Brother
by Emberly17
Summary: So here's my story. Some the characters belong to Gorillazfan-102, thank you, so read and leave comments tell me what you think. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the second story, some of the characters belong to Gorillazfan-102. So thank you and enjoy my story. Leave comments and tell me what you think. Enjoy! **

Alphonce woke up first to see his sleeping step-mother next to him. His mother soon woke and greeted him. "Mommy I had a dream about daddy." Suddenly the sound of running water was heard through Kim's private bathroom door. They both saw a figure coming out in an old pair of black worn jeans and wearing nothing on top except a golden upside down cross. Murdoc smiled at his family. After he dried his black hair with a white towel, he hung it over his shoulder. With a sober voice yelled out a good morning to them.

Alphonce quickly jumps off the bed and ran over to hug him. "Well good morning to you too, Alphonce," Murdoc spoke. He leers over to see Kim stretching. His mind was clear what he wanted to do that morning. "Alphonce what time is it," Murdoc asked looking over to the digital clock on the table, "It's almost 7:30. Say isn't your favorite cartoon on at 7:30?" Alphonce gave no answer and ran out the room like lighting before turning back to kiss his mother good morning and stops into the hallway bathroom to brush and flush. His parents could hear the sound of their television sound growing louder down below. Murdoc was soon climbing back in bed with Kim.

He nuzzles on her neck, but she tried to push him away, "What no good morning kiss?" Kim cups his face and gave him a simple kiss. She climbs off the bed and walk into the warm bathroom. She felt Murdoc arms around her waist and felt his body press close to hers. She turn herself body around to give him another sweet kiss and pushes him out and locks the bathroom door. When she comes out and she sees Murdoc back in bed. His jeans toss aside on the floor, "If you're wondering that I'm wearing my underwear on why not come under here and find out?" Kim ignores the remark and locks the door, "We might have a good hour before Alphonce comes asking for us."

She strips off her nightgown and crawls under the cover. Murdoc begins licking and sucking her neck leaving a small dark marks on her. Kim ran her fingers through his clean hair and softly moans when she felt Murdoc suck on her left nipple. She gasps when she felt the wet tongue circling. Their bodies grew hot from the exciting pleasure. Faster Murdoc thrusts himself deeper into her. They moaned from the orgasm until they climax together.

Kim rested her head on Murdoc's chest catching her breath. "Murdoc that was incredible," she kisses him. Murdoc leans to the side drawer and pulls out his pack of cigarette. He strikes his lighter, "I know, baby, brings back memories," he exhales a satisfied smoke. Kim climbs off and puts on a robe. She opens a window to let in fresh air for the room. "Hey, get your ass back in here," Murdoc ordered but Kim refused and begins searching through her closet. Finding an outfit to wear for the day she leaves them on the chair and climbs back into bed with Murdoc.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second story, some of the characters belong to Gorillazfan-102. So thank you and enjoy my story. Leave comments and tell me what you think. Enjoy! **

Three weeks later Kim checked her test in the bathroom and tosses it away in frustration. Lately Kim and Murdoc were trying to make another baby since last month. Noodle and 2D came walking through their door with exciting news. "We got back from the doctor and he said it was true I'm going to be a mother," Noodle shouts in Japanese, "Watashi wa ninshin shi teru! Watashi wa hahaoyada!" Stewart told Alphonce in his room, "But we're brothers for life, right?" Alphonce asked Stewart. "Always and forever," Stewart promised.

"I'm so excited and nervous," 2D spoke. "That is wonderful that you're having another baby, but are you sure so soon? You just got settled into a new house," Kim pointed out. "Well, we thought about waiting until the summer," Noodle explained. "With the radio station job and Noodle's new job we thought it would be worth a try to have another baby," 2D explained. "For Satan sake the moment I leave a room and give you two a home to live, you gone and screw it further," Murdoc spats out. Kim glared at him but Murdoc only took a drink from his beer and ignores.

It was after they left did Kim thought about the idea if she and Murdoc could make a baby. All day she compared features Alphonce shared with his dad and Paula. He had Murdoc's hair color and mismatch eyes, but also had Paula's nose. Kim couldn't help staring at them during dinner time and wonder what their baby would look like. After tucking Alphonce to bed and kissed him goodnight, Murdoc was sitting in bed watching television. Kim slid into bed and cuddles next to him. Murdoc wrapped his left arm around her waist but his eyes were still glue to the television screen. She tried to sigh in small volumes, but that didn't work. So she tried rubbing his chest touching his warm body. Murdoc cleared his throat. Kim climbs on top and turns off the television. That caught his attention. Kim felt Murdoc's arms bring her in for a passionate kiss, "Okay, what do you want and how much will it cost me?" "What's wrong, I can't snuggle with my handsome devil husband, kiss him, and maybe persuade him to have long night of making sweet, sweet love," she whispers into his ear. Murdoc flips her over and roughly plants his lips against hers. His hand went under her nightgown, squeezing her tender breasts. She wraps her arms around his neck and sucks his neck. Murdoc grinds his body against her. She moans out his name. Her fingers tangle themselves in his black hair. She felt a harden presences pressed against her.

Murdoc climbs off her and Kim turn to see him reaching for the contents inside the drawer. She quickly pulls him under the covers. Murdoc pinned her down and tried again, but Kim begged him not to. Murdoc knew she wanted something, "Alright, what is it?" Kim couldn't lie and told him, "Murdoc I was thinking maybe we could even our family because Russel has his girlfriend and her two nieces she's looking after. Noodle and 2D are going to have a second child. We're an odd number out. So I was thinking maybe we could have a baby?" Murdoc sat up on bed in shock, "A-a-a baby? Kim, I just been here for over a year and it took longer to set me and fatarse and faceache families into homes for us to get more private time together. Plus we're going to tour like the old days. Next summer we're going to travel and play in the biggest arenas we ever got a chance to perform in. Alphonce is coming too because he's a bass player prodigy. It would a waste not to show others my son can play like his handsome father." "Murdoc, I just want us to at least try to make a baby," Kim snuggles close to him and whispers, "Plus it's not fair Paula got a seed from the fruit of your loins." She rests her head against his bare chest and continues, "Murdoc, I want a baby."


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the second story, some of the characters belong to Gorillazfan-102. So thank you and enjoy my story. Leave comments and tell me what you think. Enjoy! **

"Babe, listen a baby is going to be a hell of work. I mean with my job at the station and you taking care of Alphonce and your work, a baby will only slow you

down." Murdoc saw the disappointed look on her face. She whispers, "Maybe I'm just jealous of Noodle. I mean Stu did say he wanted another kid to catch up the

years he missed with Stewart." "Excuse me, he said that? That he thinks he would be the better father in this family by making up the years he missed with his son

by having another kid," Murdoc laughed at the idea. "He just wants to try making a kid with Noodle," Kim explains, "Now that he got it he promises he'll do his

best raising both kids." "So, my dad made me and he's no father of the year material. Just found a small kid he could dress up like a possess puppet and dance for

him and earn beer money," Murdoc remembers. "Murdoc, aren't you curious about what our kid would look like? If it's a boy or girl, who it looks more like? Whose

hair it got or eyes, ears, or nose," Kim asked. "Please our kid has this honker? Not so bad if a boy, hell on earth if it's a girl and asks on her tenth birthday for a nose

job like Michael Jackson." Things got quiet for moment before Murdoc tried again, "Kim, a baby?" "Could give a better excuse to have more sex," Kim joked. "I'm

serious Kim. No baby is coming between us." Kim frowned she got up from bed and changes her sleepwear. "Where are you going," Murdoc asked. "To the guest

room, I'm sleeping there tonight. You don't want a baby, but I do. The only way to make sure that never happens is to separate ourselves and never have sex again.

So, bye," Kim exits the room leaving Murdoc in the dark alone. The next day they weren't talk during breakfast. "Mom, are you mad at dad?" Alphonce asked

nervously. "No, son, we're just facing a bump," Kim answered. "Yeah, a baby bump issue," Murdoc interrupts. "Kim, I think it's my week to take Alphonce to

school," Cyborg broke into their conversation. "Okay. Have a nice day at school honey," Kim kisses Alphonce goodbye. "Later son, I'll be there after school to pick

you up." Murdoc adds. Alphonce waved them goodbye as he and Cyborg leaves them. Murdoc and Kim were stuck in the harsh silence between them. Murdoc grew

annoyed and tires to reason with her, "Kim, we have a son right son. I know a step son by still a son from me. He's in school now so why rush into this?" "I'm not

rushing into this. I just thought after I got married I have a baby. I love Alphonce very much and I thought he make a nice older brother." Murdoc groans, "Love,

please. I'm not sure I can even squirt another kid into you. Even I doubt I can get you pregnant by accident or on purpose. We can try, but don't get up so early to see

what the test says. I'm just saying that to protect you from disappointment, okay?" "Murdoc, why are you saying this," Kim questioned him. "Let's be honest I was

healthier before and right now I'm not in my best shape. I mean look at me. I'm disgusting. Why you even married Satan only knows." "Murdoc, I love you and

Alphonce, those are the two best reasons why," she looks deeply into Murdoc's eyes. "I love our family. To me you're only young as you feel." Murdoc sighs and

looks back at her. "Okay, plus on our family is Cyborg, she can do most of the diaper changing." Murdoc chuckles and gets up from his chair. He leans in close to

Kim, "Another reason is the excuse for us to spend more time together. I almost leaped at that offer and shouted yes last night." He comes in closer and pressed his

lips on Kim's. She kisses back and soon gets up and wraps her arms around Murdoc's neck to deepen it further. Murdoc breaks and said, "I told Cyborg to help out

in the station until I get back. She didn't ask why, just that I told I needed to spend time with you. Come on baby! We're making a baby today and tonight!" He lifts

Kim in a bridal way and carries her up to their bedroom.


End file.
